My Other Self
by Luminacrystal
Summary: There is a new group of 'Fantasy Girls' who turn into their other selves when battling. Madoka and her friends have their other selves that are Final Fantasy Type 0 characters.


**Hey everyone! This is my first crossover so please be nice if I have any mistakes. **

**Please R & R!**

**Ages:**

**Madoka, Sayaka, Homura: 13**

**Kyoko, Mami: 14**

_Madoka's POV_

I sigh as I wake up in bed. Another day of school. The last day of school. I get dressed and look at the sleeping Kyubey. He twitches his ears and slowly sits up. He follows me as I walk downstairs lazily to eat my breakfast.

"Good morning, Dad." I say as I stumble over to the breakfast table.

I rest my head on my arms as I lay on the table to wait for my toast.

"Still tired, huh?" a voice says.

"Trey! Don't scare me like that!" I say.

Trey just laughs. You might not know this but Trey is my other self. He's not a ghost or a spirit but when I find a witch, we swap bodies and I become Trey. It's kind of weird and hard to understand but that's the same with all other Fantasy Girls. Fantasy girls all have their other selves that they change into when battling. Not all Fantasy girls have a guy as their other self but some have girls as their other self. Kyubey is the one who makes us Fantasy girls.

Although the thing is, normal people can't see Trey or Kyubey or any of the other selves and can't hear me talking to them. That's only because I'm talking with my mind. It's weird and hard to process but it's the real deal.

"Here's your breakfast." Dad says as he puts a plate of toast on the table.

I eat it up just as Mum is walking in, carrying Tatsuya, my little brother.

"Good morning, Madoka." Mum says.

"Good morning." I say as I finish off my breakfast. "I'm off!"

"Bye bye, Madoka!" Tatsuya says in his baby voice.

I walk out of the house and walk down the street I normally take to walk to school. Kyubey jumps on my shoulder and I start walking. It's a short, quiet walk until I hear Sayaka and Hitomi talking.

"Madoka! You're late as usual!" Sayaka shouts.

"Sorry! I slept in again." I rub the back of my neck.

"It's okay. Let's start walking shall we?" Hitomi smiles.

My two best friends, Sayaka and Hitomi always wait for me a few minutes away from school so that we end up walking together. Sayaka starts the conversation again about Kamijou and Hitomi continues on about how well he's doing. Sayaka never really minded that Hitomi took Kamijou but she always visited his musical performances.

"Sayaka." a girl beside Sayaka asks.

"What's up, Queen?" Sayaka thinks.

"Today is a nice morning for the last day of school, don't you think?" Queen smiles.

"Yup!" Sayaka smiles back at her.

Queen is Sayaka's other self and wields a sword when Sayaka turns into her. When I turn into Trey, I wield a bow. We arrive at school and sit down in our seats. Sayaka and I are in the same class with Homura, my other best friend. Hitomi is in another class but we see each other after school.

"Good morning, Homura-chan!" I say.

"Good morning, Madoka. Sayaka." Homura says.

"Good morning." Sayaka says.

"Yo, everyone!" a girl shouts next to Homura.

"Calm down, Cater." Trey laughs.

We all seat ourselves as the teacher walks in. It really doesn't feel like the last day but it is anyway. Class is boring because all we're doing is some work and cleaning up the room but cleaning is better than work, I'll say. The lunch bell rings and I can hardly wait to eat. Sayaka, Homura and I walk up to the rooftop where we usually have lunch and we see Mami.

"Hello, everyone." Mami smiles.

"Hello, Mami!" Sayaka says.

"Doesn't feel like the last day of school, huh?" Homura says.

I shake my head and start eating my bento that Dad made for me. As the bell rings, I finish feeding Kyubey some of my tofu balls. We say goodbye to Mami and walk back to class. The rest of the day is boring again when we're doing Maths. I stretch and let out a sigh of relief when the school bell goes. It's finally time for holidays! I can hardly wait!

"Let's go, Madoka, Homura." Sayaka says.

Everytime after school, Sayaka, Homura and I go to the nearby café and sometimes we drop by the music store on our way home. While we're walking home, we come to a motel and find a Grief Seed. I frown and nod at Homura and Sayaka.

"Trey, let's go!" I shout.

Trey nods as we fuse together and I turn into Trey. I tighten my grip on my bow and get my sack with my arrows on. Sayaka has turned into Queen and holds her long sword while Homura turns into Cater and holds a magic gun.

"Everyone! Has the witch come out yet?" Mami asks.

Mami and Kyoko, my other friend come running up to the Grief Seed. Whenever we find a Grief Seed without them, Kyubey sends out a distress signal and tells them to come here telepathically.

"Let's go, King." Mami says.

King is Mami's other self and holds two guns. Nine is Kyoko's other self and holds a spear. Mami and Kyoko turn into King and Nine just when the witch lets us go into the weird world that the witches live in. Suddenly, the witches' minions come out and attack us.

"Magic Shot!" Homura shouts as she shoots two of the minions.

"Flaming Spear!" Kyoko says as she hits 4 minions with her spear.

"Double Bullet!" Mami shoots down two of the minions.

"Long Slice!" Sayaka says as she stabs two of them.

"Arrow Rain!" I shout as I aim my bow in the sky and a rain of arrows comes down and hits all the rest.

"Good job!" Kyubey cheers as we all hi-5.

"We did it!" Sayaka says.

"But we still need to defeat the witch." Mami says.

"Let's go!" I say as the background around us changes and a huge shadow appears.

**What is the mysterious shadow? Is it the witch? Find out in chapter 2! **

**I might not update in a while since I need to try and make it longer and try to write what happens next. **

**To be quite honest, I don't know what's going to happen next because I only thought up of the 'Fantasy Girls' thing and the whole crossover thing.**

**Please review!**


End file.
